I'm With You
by Frodo01228
Summary: She stood on the bridge alone just as she did every night. He was planning to end his life, and the bridge was the perfect place. Neither knew this night was going to change their lives forever.
1. Waiting in the Dark

**A quick note: All right, this story is all Samantha-Girl Scout's fault. She suggested "I'm With You" for A Collection, but she gave me the most awesome story idea that it just wouldn't work for a single chapter song fic. So, if you need someone to blame, it's Sam's fault! LOL**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman and all those affiliated with him. Any characters mentioned from that show are also Hartman's property. "I'm With You" is the sole property of Avril Lavinge and her record company. All words from "I'm With You" are hers.**

**Summary: She stood on the bridge alone just as she did every night. He was planning to end his life, and the bridge was the perfect place. Neither knew this night was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Waiting in the Dark**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_Waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound

* * *

_

She stood upon the bridge, her arms resting on the railing. A gentle breeze ruffled through her raven hair, and lilac eyes gaze unseeing at the lit-up city beneath her. She imagined how it looked, each building beneath her bathed in golden color. But she would never know what it looked like; she would never see it. She would never see the bridge she stood upon or the dark clothes she wore. What most people didn't know was that she was blind.

It had happened when she was young. She had fallen, and the fall had struck her blind. The doctors had declared it temporary, but after twelve years of "temporary" blindness, they' changed their opinion to permanent. She didn't care though. She was five when it happened, and now she was seventeen, almost eighteen. She had learned to live without her sight.

Running footsteps alerted her to someone's presence, and she turned. The person didn't stop, brushing past her; she could hear their breath escaping in pants. She heard the person step onto the railing nearby. She could feel the vibrations in the cold metal. She stepped closer on silent feet, nearly feeling their fear and sudden doubt in their decision.

"Don't do it," she said softly.

"What?" the voice was male, possibly seventeen or eighteen. "How do you even know what I'm going to do?"

"I can hear it in your voice." She blindly reached for him before catching his pant leg. He was wearing blue jeans. "Nothing is worth that."

"How would you know?" He shook her hand off. "You don't even know me."

"I know that your situation wouldn't be better if you jumped." She climbed onto the railing, and he instinctively grabbed her arm when she wavered. "You're a reluctant hero." She reached around for one of the dark lamp posts on the bridge before managing to wrap one arm around it.

"You're blind?"

She smiled. "No, I'm just in the dark." She heard him chuckle a little at her corny pun. "Laughter. That's a good sign. Why don't we sit and talk?"

She felt him hesitate before agreeing, and the two of them sat on the railing, legs dangling over the river.

"I'm Sam." She held out her hand. "Sam Manson."

"Danny Fenton." He shook the hand she offered. "Come out here a lot to rescue poor, depressed souls like myself?"

She smiled. "You're the first. So, tell me: why do you want to die?"

"It's everything, really," he mumbled, running a hand through his jet black hair. His crystal blue eyes glanced to the girl beside him who was waiting patiently for him to continue. "It started out about four years ago when I was fourteen. My friend Tucker and I were over at my house studying, and my parents called us down to see their latest invention…"

* * *

_Danny stared at the octagon-shaped hole in the wall, shaking his head. "It's a technological hallway with only one way in or out?"_

"_No, son. This is the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Jack paused dramatically, expecting applause. Only his wife Maddie looked excited. "You'll understand when we plug it in." He grabbed the extension cords, and the two adult ghost hunters watched with bated breath as the ends joined._

_Something inside the machine sparked, the lights in the lab flickered, but nothing of interest happened. Maddie and Jack looked disappointed and left the room without a word. Tucker and Danny looked at each other guiltily. They almost felt like they'd jinxed the machine._

"_I'm gunna try and fix it," Danny decided._

"_I'll monitor it from out here with my PDA," Tucker said._

_Danny pulled on one of the hazmat suits from one of the wall cabinets. "Ugh, my dad's face is on everything," he muttered, peeling off a photo of the portly ghost hunter._

"_Can we just get this over with? I'm getting a really creepy vibe here."_

_Danny stepped into the portal, looking around. It was a mess of wires and metal plates with flashing lights. Near the end, he found a panel with two buttons labeled "on" and "off."_

_The teen laughed. "Would you believe they forgot to turn it on?" He reached for the green button._

"_No, Danny, don't—"_

_But it was too late. The button was pushed, the portal was activated, and Danny felt as though half of him was dying before passing out.

* * *

_

"When I woke up, I was different. I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. The hazmat jumper was now black with a white belt, gloves, and boots." Danny glanced over at Sam who was still listening patiently. "I can go back between human and ghost with no problems, and I have these weird ghost powers."

"It sounds like someone's crazy idea of a TV show," she said before falling silent once more. "So, _you're_ Inviso-Bill."

"Danny Phantom," he corrected, "and I haven't done all those terrible things people say I have. I've been set up by Plasmius, Skulker, and this evil warden from ghost prison called Walker."

She was silent, her eyes gazing sightlessly at her boots. "So, everyone thinks you're evil and wants you dead, but you decide to save them the trouble and kill yourself."

"Well, that's not all. My grades have been slipping since I became a halfa because of all the ghost fights I take on or am thrown into, and I never get a good night's sleep. My sister Jazz thinks I'm an alcoholic and a druggie, and my parents are always hunting Danny Phantom." He swallowed, looking at the river. "I've wanted to tell them who…_what_ I am, but anytime I mention Danny Phantom, my parents ask if I've seen him and Jazz brings up all the 'evil' he's done. My ex-girlfriend's a ghost hunter and broke up with me because she's too busy fighting Danny Phantom to have a relationship with Danny Fenton."

"You're not a terrible person, Danny," Sam said gently, reaching out and blindly touching his shoulder. "This definitely doesn't warrant death. Times are hard, but they can only get better."

"How?" he whispered, looking over at her.

"I'll help. I can tutor you, and I can fight.

"But you're—"

"I might not be able to use my eyes, but I can hear much better than you can." She swung her leg around the railing and leapt off, landing lightly on solid ground. "It was nice to meet you, Danny. If you accept my offer, meet me at the park. Otherwise, I think the river's waiting to welcome you." Then she walked away, finding her own way in the dark.


	2. Trying to Figure out this Life

**Thanks for the reviews: **_Let Me Live Without This, Mistress of Darkness, inufan-308, Galateagirl, cutereviewgirl._

**A quick note: So far so good, right? I'm really surprised about how popular this story is already. I kind of expected just Samantha-Girl Scout and a couple of the others that read A Collection to be the only ones to read this. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Trying to Figure out this Life**

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn, cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

Sam sat on a bench beside the fountain, her head turned toward the sound of the trickling water. She heard someone sit beside her and felt a familiar presence. "Hello, Danny. I'm guessing you accepted my offer."

"I talked myself into it," he admitted.

She heard footsteps, and someone else joined them on the bench. "Who's that with you?"

Danny looked over at Tucker, his best friend. "I'm Tucker," the black teen said, leaning over Danny to shake the girl's hand. "I hear you tutor."

She smiled. "Only for special cases. So, I guess Danny told you about our meeting on the bridge."

"Some of it," Danny interjected.

She had a feeling he hadn't told Tucker about the attempted suicide. "Am I tutoring both of you then?"

"No, I'm just here to lose a bet," Tucker admitted. "I didn't think you were real."

She laughed. "I'm very real, trust me." She turned her attention to Danny. "So, what do you need help on?"

"Everything," he muttered. "Tomorrow, I have a description exercise due, three pages of math, and an essay on the Romans."

She was silent for a moment, returning her unseeing eyes to the fountain. "What does that fountain look like?"

At first he was confused then he realized she wanted him to describe it so she could picture it. "Um…" He looked over the fountain, trying to decide where to begin. "Water is trickling down from a bronze statue erected in the middle of a small pool. Blue tiles decorate the bottom and the ledge around the base. Ugh, this is hard!"

She smiled, and Tucker laughed. "It was a good try," Sam assured him. "I probably should have started you on something easier." She reached out her hand, which he hesitantly took. "Take me to something else, and describe it. Don't tell me what it is. Let's see if I can picture it."

"I'll catch you two lovebirds later," Tucker said.

"We're not lovebirds!" they shouted. Danny was suddenly glad she was blind and couldn't see him blushing.

They spent the afternoon in the park while Danny described different things to her. Sam almost felt she could see as his skills began to get better and better. His math wasn't too hard, and when he had problems, he'd read the problem out loud to her. They skipped the essay altogether because there was no way he'd be able to research and write a ten-page essay on the Romans in one afternoon.

"We'll meet here every day after school, all right?" Sam brushed grass of her skirt as she prepared to leave even though she couldn't see it. "Remember to write your description tonight."

"I will. Sam?"

She turned toward his voice. "Yeah, Danny?"

He hesitated. "Thanks," he said finally. "I really appreciate your help."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Danny sat at his desk, staring at the blank paper before him. He couldn't think of anything to describe now that Sam wasn't here. He was to write it like a paragraph for a story; Danny was no artist with words. He'd never be able to do this. He closed his eyes, and an image of Sam sitting alone on the park bench came to mind. He opened his eyes and began to write.

_She sat alone on the rough, wooden bench in the park. Her face was turned toward the fountain, her raven hair moved by a gentle breeze. A smile tugged at her full, red lips, and she raised a hand to push back her dark locks, revealing her sparkling, lilac eyes. Her eyes were alive with so many emotions, yet her clothing was that of a goth. A black baby tee framed her slender upper form while a mini skirt adorned her lower half, revealing strong, creamy legs. But she would never know just how beautiful she looked sitting alone upon that bench because her eyes never betrayed this little-known fact: she was blind._

Surprised, yet satisfied, Danny set his pen down and carefully put the masterpiece away in his school stuff. Sam was right. Life could only get better after hitting rock bottom.

* * *

Danny could actually concentrate in all his classes the next day. His math teacher was amazed as Danny's hand shot up to answer almost every question, and he even tried his hand at those he didn't know. Even though he didn't have his essay, his history teacher was stunned that when she asked Danny about certain facts, the usual dozing teen was actually paying enough attention to at least make an educated guess. His English teacher was so enamored with his description that he sent it to be published in the school newspaper. Danny could only hope that Sam didn't attend Casper High, but his luck was never that good.

* * *

"Well, here's something new." Sam turned toward her teacher who sat down beside her. "Mr. Lancer _never_ likes a student's work, but this Daniel Fenton must have made a good impression."

Sam looked surprised. "What did he write?"

The teacher read it aloud. Sam was flattered, embarrassed, and proud. She could almost see herself through Danny's eyes; it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever written about her. she had never know that her eyes had kept their unusual color, and she was happy to know that she didn't look blind. It was a little embarrassing to know that he thought of her like that. She had never realized just how beautiful she was; she didn't know she could attract guys like that. She would have to thank him for that after school.

* * *

Danny met up with Sam at the park after school. "You have no idea how much your tutoring is already helping," he said, breathless from his flight here.

"I think I have an inkling." She motioned to the paper in her lap, and Danny felt his face redden. "I help with the Casper High News so I get a copy of next day's paper: one in Braille, and one to show my parents."

"So…" He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Did you like it?"

She was silent for a moment. "The last time I saw myself, I was five years old. I never thought I'd see again until I read your description of me. I can see myself through your eyes, and it almost seems like I could figure out my life." She turned to him as he sat beside her. "You're not the only one to have hit rock bottom."

"So I guess we'll figure out each other's lives, huh?" He held out his hand. "Together?"

She grasped the hand he held out, smiling. "Together."


	3. Searching for a Face

**Thanks for the reviews: **_cutereviewgirl, Samantha-Girl Scout, Let Me Live Without This, HALFa34, shadowstar213, Galateagirl ._

**A quick note: Wow, I am so touched. I never thought so many people would read this. I mean, HALFa34 called it a masterpiece. (insert author blushing) Wow, I've never been so flattered about my writing before… I have some good news though: I've finished writing it and will soon have it all typed. You guys won't have to wait like crazy for updates! Oh, yeah. I was going to include this list in Chapter 1, but I forgot. So, here it is. Hope this helps you guys clear up a couple of things.**

**Episodes that haven't happened: **_Fanning the Flames, Double-cross my Heart, the fake-out make-out in Shades of Gray, Lucky in Love, Life Lessons, Control Freaks, Memory Blank, pieces of Reign Storm, pieces of Ultimate Enemy, Kindred Spirits (because I haven't seen it) and Beauty Marked._

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Searching for a Face**

_I'm looking for a place_

_Searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

* * *

Danny fired a glowing green ectoplasmic ray at the ghost before him, spinning around to dodge Technus's retaliation blow. Tucker stood on the ground beside Sam. Tucker held the thermos while Sam had her face tilted up toward the battle above her. She winced as she heard Danny shout out in pain and Technus laugh. She snatched the thermos from Tucker.

"Hey!" The techno geek tried to get it back, but she pressed the button and surprisingly caught Technus inside.

"Hm, that was easy," she said, tossing the thermos up and down.

"You could've caught Danny in that!"

"Uh, hello? Didn't you hear him shout when Technus hit him? I aimed away from the sound."

Danny flew down, breathing hard. "That was awesome, Sam. You really can fight."

She flashed him a smile. "Thanks." Then her face turned serious. "He didn't hit you too hard, did he?"

"Nah, Technus is a wimp." He stretched. "Want me to fly you home, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll just walk, thanks," Tucker muttered.

"You're a guy, Tuck'. You won't get hurt if someone finds you in a dark alley," Danny reminded his friend.

"How do you know?" Tucker whined.

Sam laughed. "I hate to break up the argument, but I don't mind walking."

"Afraid of heights?" Tucker asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, but Sam laughed again. "Would it matter?" she asked.

"Oops, my bad." Tucker grinned sheepishly. "Afraid of flying?"

"No, I'm afraid of falling."

Danny looked hurt. "I wouldn't drop you, Sam."

"I'll just walk," Tucker decided, leaving then.

Danny reached for Sam's hand, tugging on it gently. "Come on, Sam. Fly with me."

She hesitated then stepped forward, touching Danny's cheek before brushing her fingertips over his lips, eyes, and jaw line. This was how she saw, but she had never done this before. She knew Danny was a little uncomfortable and surprised, but she finally lowered her hand.

"I had to find the face of the person I was trusting," she teased, and he laughed. "I'll fly with you, but I want you to describe the things for me so I can see through your eyes."

He smiled and lifted her up, taking off. She gasped and clung to him in surprise. "Deal," he said.

"Thanks for warning me," she muttered.

He just laughed. "Hold on tight."

* * *

Sam woke in the middle of the night feeling terribly alone. It wouldn't be the first time. Since she'd first been struck with her blindness, she'd woken with feelings of loneliness because she was. No one could understand the darkness she lived in every day. She swung her legs over the bed then felt her way over to the dresser, feeling along the edges of the broken mirror above it. She closed her eyes, picturing herself as Danny had seen her then opened her eyes. For a moment, she imagined she saw that image in the mirror, but she didn't stand alone. Danny stood beside her. She smiled then went back to bed, feeling much better.

* * *

Danny wrote a new description for the Casper High News simply because he knew Sam would appreciate it. He couldn't wait to hear how she liked this one. He had labeled it "Midnight Flight."

_The city below was asleep, the only light coming from the full moon and the stars scattered about the midnight black sky. A figure passed through the clouds, his snow-white hair blown back by the wind and his glowing green eyes gazing ahead to his goal. The smaller figure in his arms reached up and set her hand on his chest; he hoped she couldn't feel the faster paced beating of his heart, and he tightened his grip on her just in case. He didn't want her to fall.

* * *

_

Sam opened her eyes as the teacher stopped reading. It was beautiful; she couldn't remember seeing a full moon before. It felt as though Danny was baring his soul to her. She felt like she'd known him all her life. She walked to their normal seat in the park to find him already there.

"I like your stories," she said. "They paint a world I've never seen."

He smiled. "I like writing them…for you." Once again, he was glad she couldn't see his blush. "So…how did you lose your sight?"

She didn't seem surprised or insulted by his question. "I was expecting you to ask me that sooner." She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, it started with a normal day to the park…"

* * *

_Young, five-year-old Sam swung from a branch high in a tree. "Samantha Elizabeth Manson, get down from there this instant!" her mother cried. "You could fall and hurt yourself."_

_The little girl sighed. "Yes, Mama." She reached for a branch to start her descent, but her fingertips barely brushed over the bark before she felt herself falling and falling.

* * *

_

"Well, that explains the fear of falling. Couldn't the doctors do anything?" Danny asked.

"They tried, and they deemed my blindness temporary." She smiled grimly. "I'm still waiting for temporary to end."

"But you could regain your sight any day, right?"

"That's the optimist's view," she agreed, "but if you haven't noticed, I deal with the dark and depressing." She waved her hand over her clothes.

Danny was curious as to how she could pick out her own clothes since she couldn't see them, but he decided it'd be too awkward to ask. "So… Mr. Lancer asked for another descriptive paragraph for the CHN dealing with the mysterious park bench dweller and her friend."

She playfully pushed him over. "Don't let them turn it into a soap opera on you. I won't read them anymore."

"I wouldn't know what to write if they did that," he replied, laughing, but in his mind a title had come to him along with a beginning.

_Her fingertips were like soft velvet against his skin as she searched for his face, longing to see what she could only picture in her mind. Searching for a face._


	4. Take Me Somewhere New

**Thanks for the reviews: **_SciFiGirl13, BadgersRule, Psycho but fun, Samantha-Girl Scout, giggleaid, shadowedstar213, cutereviewgirl, Kryptonite Riot Girl, inufan-308._

**A quick note: You're all so wonderful to me! Psycho but fun said it was the most beautiful thing they'd ever read and even said this could be an actual book! (insert author blusing once more) Shadowedstar213 said I was one of the most talented author's she's ever reviewed for. (sniffles) I love you all so much! (huggles) Well, not really "love," but you know what I mean, right? I mean, you guys have sent me so many nice reviews, and I'm only on the fourth chapter! (starts crying again)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Take me Somewhere New**

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn, cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

Sam held onto Danny's hand as he led her around the lab, describing some things to her and letting her touch others. "What about the portal?" she asked.

"It's over here." He led her over to it, standing behind her as her hands explored the outer edge of the octagon. "Don't step closer, or you'll fall into the Ghost Zone."

"I'll keep that in mind." Her hand passed over the yellow panels around the portal to touch the center. She gasped in surprise and pulled her hand away when it touched emptiness. "There's nothing there."

"That's the opening to the Ghost Zone. It's a swirling, yellow and green sky. Nothing else."

"I wish I could see it," she whispered softly.

"Danny, sweetie, are you down there?"

"Crap, my mom," he hissed. He put his arms around Sam who looked surprised. "You can kill me for this later, okay?"

She was about to ask what was going on, but his lips had pressed against hers. She was stunned, barely able to close her eyes. She heard footsteps; they barely registered over the blood pounding in her ears. She felt Danny pull away and opened her eyes.

"Oh, Danny! I didn't realize you were down here with your girlfriend," a motherly, female voice said.

Sam's mind had shut down from overload. She couldn't think straight, and she barely got her feet moving when Danny led her upstairs. All she could think of was that kiss. She had never been kissed before. She heard the trickle of the fountain and realized he'd taken them back to the park.

"You okay, Sam?" His voice barely registered in her mind. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't know what else to do."

She finally found her voice. "That's okay. We'll just put that one down as a fake-out make-out." She was blushing, and she wished she could see if he was too. It would make her feel so much better. "Thanks for showing me the lab, Danny. Maybe we can explore the Ghost Zone together next time. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away in a daze.

* * *

_Her lips were soft against his, and he barely managed to remind himself that this was a fake kiss: a fake-out make-out._

Sam was glad he didn't insert names. Tucker already thought they were lovebirds, and the fake-out make-out only confirmed his suspicions. She swore one of these days Danny was going to confiscate his friend's PDA. That was where Tucker said he kept all his "lovebird evidence" at least.

Her inability to see was the only thing that allowed them to look at each other without blushing. Having recovered from the initial shock, Sam was back to normal. She pretended to have had no reaction to that kiss; her first kiss.

* * *

"Where do you want to go today, Sam?" the halfa asked, hands in his pockets. 

"Take me somewhere new. What about the Ghost Zone?"

"It's your fault if we get attacked," he warned.

She laughed. "I look forward to it."

Danny led her back down to the lab and held onto her as they passed into the Ghost Zone. He described as much as he could, including a few of the weaker ghosts. Sam was fascinated with all of it. She thought she could see a slight lift in the darkness around her but brushed it off as part of her picture of the Ghost Zone.

"This is incredible, Danny," she said, holding his hand as they flew through the Ghost Zone. "No one's ever taken the time to do this for me."

He glanced at the thoughtful girl beside him. "Really? I thought maybe your parents would have."

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "They wanted to get me blind-people crutches. I rebelled against my sightlessness, and look where it's got me. I'm almost normal." She smiled. "You know, it's funny. We've only met a couple of weeks ago, but I feel like I know more about you than what I don't know."

"Yeah, me too." He looked over at her and smiled as she closed her eyes in contentment. She was definitely the strangest person he'd ever met.

* * *

Their journey through the Ghost Zone was interrupted by a ghost attack from Johnny 13 and his shadow. Sam waited for Danny patiently, listening to the sounds of the battle before her. it seemed Johnny was a more worthy opponent of Danny's skills because the battle was longer, and the enemy got more shots in. Sam grew bored after a while and started exploring on her own.

* * *

When Danny finally defeated Johnny, he was startled to find Sam gone. He panicked, knowing she could've easily walked off an island into the nothingness atmosphere or opened a door and gotten lost. He flew in the direction he hoped she'd gone before finding her looking alone and scared a few miles away. 

"Sam!" He flew down and picked her up, and the goth girl didn't object, burying her face in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Just…take me home now."

"Okay…" He didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

* * *

Sam didn't release Danny until he set her on the bed. "Thanks, Danny. I appreciate this." 

"What happened, Sam?" He hovered above her bed, sitting cross-legged in the air.

"I got lost," she admitted, looking down. "I tried to call you, but I guess you couldn't hear me."

"You okay now?"

She nodded, smiling weakly. "I guess I just thought no one was going to come find me."

"I'll always come find you, Sam." He grinned, feeling like he was being cheesy to the max. "I'm with you."


	5. Why is Everything so Confusing?

**Thanks for the reviews:**_ cutereviewgirl, BadgersRule, giggleaid, The Meepinator, SciFiGirl13, Samantha-Girl Scout, Let Me Live Without This, phantomgal10._

**A quick note: This chapter is dedicated to BadgersRule and SciFiGirl13. I'm glad I could cheer you guys up. I also dedicate it to Samantha-Girl Scout (Sam) because she's feeling sick. Hope you get better, Sam! We're getting close to the end, folks. There's only eight chapters, and this is Chapter 5! Wow, you guys have been so great to me... You guys make my whole life just start looking up because for a long time I felt like no one would ever like my style of writing. Now, I know that I'm loved (or liked or whatever) because you guys keep coming back to read more! (sniffle) I might start an account on Fictionpress, and if I do I'll put the link on my profile so you guys can read there too. I can't promise anything, but I'll try...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Why is Everything so Confusing?**

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind

* * *

_

Since the fake-out make-out, Danny had felt his feelings for Sam changing. She wasn't just his friend and tutor anymore. She was something more. He growled, balling up another piece of paper. Why was everything so confusing? Ever since he'd ended up a halfa, nothing had made sense anymore.

He transformed into Danny Phantom, taking to the skies. He did a spin through the clouds before stopping and letting himself fall back through them headfirst. He flipped and righted himself, gliding over the clouds. He felt so free in the skies. He closed his eyes, falling into another dive before turning around and shooting through the clouds like a rocket.

He sped on through the sky until he exited Earth to find himself in outer space. He gazed at the planets, Sun, moon, and stars. He had no words to describe it, and he wished Sam could come out here with him. He dove back toward Earth before letting himself settle on a cloud above Amity Park. There was no breeze. He could rest here for a while.

* * *

Sam silently worked on putting the ink ribbon in her Braille typewriter. Her article for the CHN was due, and she had realized this morning that she had nothing. She smiled as the ribbon clicked into place. She raised her hands, blindly searching for the right keys, then began to type. 

_I met a boy, but he's no ordinary boy. You may have heard of him: Inviso-Bill. I managed to get a few moments to talk to him, and he had quite a few interesting things to say. His name is, in fact, Danny Phantom, and he is in no way evil. During the supposed town take-over, many of Amity Park's own governmental officials were overshadowed though they would never remember it. The phantom overshadowed me to show that the person no longer has control unless they realize and struggle._

_The time of the gathering of ghost hunters in a five hundred-mile radius of our town was the work of another ghost named Plasmius. He offered one million dollars to the individual that could catch Danny Phantom, using the contest as a simple ploy to take Jack Fenton away from his family so he could use Mr. Fenton's Ghost Portal as Plasmius had blown up his own._

_Also, Danny Phantom would like to apologize to a person belonging to our own student body here at Casper High. During a battle with a ghost dog/puppy, he ended up destroying the Gray's lives and found a new ghost hunter on his trail that was probably hired by them. That dog was not his, and he was trying to do them a favor by catching it and removing it. I ask that all of us would try to view the phantom in a different light. He might be the villain we all believe he is._

She ceased her typing, smiling. Perhaps now Danny could receive some positive feedback from more than just the jocks and cheerleaders of Casper High.

* * *

Danny kept hearing Danny Phantom mentioned as he walked down the halls. Twice he expected a ghost hunter to leap out, scan him with something, and announce Danny's secret. He grabbed a copy of the CHN then stopped walking, staring in disbelief at the front page. "Innocent Victim or Ghostly Villain?" the headline read. 

"Isn't that article just awesome?" he looked over at his ex-girlfriend as she slipped her arm in his. "I'd love to find this 'In the Dark' person and thank him or her."

"Um, Valerie," he disentangled their arms, "you broke up with me, remember?"

"I know, but that issue was taken care of." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes widened in surprise. "You don't want to get back together?"

"Everything I felt for you is gone, Val'." He shrugged. "I got used to us just being friends." That and he couldn't get that kiss with Sam off his mind.

"Oh… Okay… I guess… I guess I can understand that." She walked away from him, brushing past Sam who was standing in the hallway.

"Sam, hey… Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I would've thought you wanted to get back with her since she was one of the reasons you tried to kill yourself." She stepped closer to the halfa, feeling her way along the wall.

"She was only one piece of a very large puzzle. Thanks for the article, by the way."

"Don't say it too loudly or In the Dark will no longer be in the dark." She paused for a moment as she thought she saw a flicker of light in her vision. Maybe she was just out of her mind. "I'll see you after school today. Same place."

"Got it."

She nodded then moved off to join the crowds. It still amazed him that she could find her way to class like that without running into tings, but what he didn't notice was that Sam was actually being extra cautious. These strange changes in her vision had her frightened, and she wanted to make sure she made it to the right classroom without distracting herself with the differences in the darkness around her.

* * *

Sam lay curled up on her bed trying to sleep. She had a headache, and the throbbing of her head made it impossible to think of anything else. She growled as her phone rang and began cursing whoever it was before even picking it up. 

"Hello?" she demanded.

"Um, Sam… It's Danny."

She cursed out loud. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot about meeting you at the park. I ended up with a headache after school, and it just won't go away."

"Well, that's okay. I could go over there."

She smiled, shaking her head. This guy didn't give up. "Do you even _need_ help with your homework anymore?"

"Yes…sort of. It makes it go by faster when we do it together."

She laughed. "Just tell the butler at the front door that you're here to see Samantha Manson. He'll lead you to my room."

"You guys have a butler?" He sounded completely amazed.

She laughed again. "Just get over here before it's like seven at night and my parents kick you out."

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way."

"See you in a bit." She hung up, still smiling. Why did everything have to be so confusing?


	6. Won't You Take me by the Hand

**Thanks for the reviews:**_ Let Me Live Without This, Samantha-Girl Scout, cutereviewgirl, dramaqueen07, Summers Rage, divinedragon7, BadgersRule, luv2bamom, AngelHalo101._

**A quick note: Wow, I guess you guys liked the update... Don't worry, people. A real kiss is soon to happen along with another little surprise that I've been hitting at for a couple of chapters now. Kudos to the first person that guesses what that surprise is. This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers that made me cry: ALL OF YOU! I'm going to get an account on FictionPress soon, I hope, and I'll start posting my own fiction. You guys... You guys really made me cry... I just wish I could write replies to all of you, but I hope that this quick note is enough for now. Maybe I'll reply to every single review of Chapter 8, the last chapter. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 6: Won't You Take me by the Hand

* * *

**

_It's a damn, cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

Sam sat upon the examination table for her annual check-up for her eyes. She turned toward the door as it opened. "Hello, Dr. Jordan."

"Hello, Miss Manson." He crossed the room, removing a tool from the counter and stood before the girl. "Any new changes you've noticed?"

She shook her head, deciding not to tell him about the grayness around her instead of the deep black she was comfortable with. He began the examination, taking careful steps to make certain nothing was different. She heard him set the tool down, puzzled by something he had found.

"Sam, are you certain _nothing_ has changed in your vision?"

"Yes. Everything's still dark, doctor."

"Nothing different? No lessening in the darkness or strange bursts of light?" he asked. She shook her head. "A headache, perhaps?"

She shook her head again. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just… Hmm, curious. Oh, well. Come back again next year. Call me if anything changes."

"Yeah, right," she muttered under her breath before leaping off the table and making her way out. Most likely, it simply meant her vision was getting worse.

* * *

Danny ran to catch up with the goth girl walking down the hall. "Hey, Sam!" 

She turned toward his voice. "Yeah?"

"Well, um…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm turning eighteen today, and Tucker and I were gunna go to the movies and get pizza. Do you want to come?"

She smiled. She'd never been invited to a birthday party. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. The pizza place is a skating rink too if you'd want to do that." He felt a little embarrassed by bringing up the rink. How could she skate if she couldn't see where she was going?

"I've never been on a skating rink before," she admitted. "I'm going to have to try that. It'll be something new I could conquer: blind and skating." She smiled at the thought. "Sure, I'll come. What time?"

"Right after school. We're gunna meet on the steps then head over to Antonio's."

"All right. I'll see you then." She turned to go then hesitated. "Danny, could you lead me to class?"

He was surprised since she'd never asked for help before, but he didn't question as he grasped her small hand in his and walked down the hall with her.

* * *

Sam listened to the voices passing through the double doors of the school to the freedom beyond. She was standing near one of the doors waiting for Danny and Tucker. She gasped as someone pushed into her, and unable to catch herself, she fell to the ground. Danny had come out of the doors just then with Tucker not far behind. 

He leapt down the steps to the girl on the ground. "You okay, Sam?" he asked, helping her up. For the first time, she had looked completely helpless as she tried to find something to help her up.

"I-I'm fine. I got distracted, or I probably would have heard him coming." She brushed her hands off on her skirt. It was true. Just before that guy had bumped her, she had seen another flash of light. "Thanks, Danny."

"No problem."

"Come on, you lovebirds, or the place will close!" Tucker shouted, standing on the edge of campus.

"We're not lovebirds!" the couple yelled. Who did they think they were kidding?

* * *

Tucker and Danny had led Sam onto the rink, but she insisted she didn't need their help after that. She didn't realize just how complicated skating was, and she soon found that the wall had become her new best friend. 

"Sam, what are you doing?" The halfa skated beside her, amusement evident in his voice.

"Teaching myself to skate," she muttered.

"That's not skating. Come on, take my hand. I'll teach you." He held out his hand, grasping hers as she surrendered it to him. "And the other."

She hesitated before releasing the wall to take his other hand. She wobbled, but Danny held her steady, leading her slowly around the rink. Before long, she was skating beside him, holding only one of his hands. She felt free as the two of them moved around the rink, and for a moment, she imagined she could see the people around her passing by in a blur.

She laughed as Danny spun her around. "Don't do that! You'll make me dizzy!"

"What? This?" He spun her around, and she screamed.

"Don't! I _will_ hurt you!"

"Your threats mean little if I just go intangible," he teased.

"But you wouldn't go intangible in front of all these people." She screamed as Danny spun her around and grabbed his hand as he tried to release her. "Don't you dare."

Danny just laughed, never noticing the fear beneath her voice, but he didn't let her go. He took her by the hand and sped across the rink with her.

* * *

Danny clapped on the lid to another Fenton Thermos. "This was _not_ how I planned to spend my birthday." 

"At least they were all easy," Tucker said.

"Except for Skulker," Sam reminded him, blindly taking the thermos from the halfa. She sucked up the Box Ghost who had just flown up behind Tucker. "Wow, I wasn't even trying."

The two boys laughed, and Danny changed back to Danny Fenton. Sam blinked when she thought she saw a flash of light again.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked, touching her arm.

She blinked again then nodded. "I-I'm fine. I thought I… No, I'm fine."


	7. I Don't Know Who You Are

**Thanks for the reviews: **_GhostAnn, The Sleep Warrior, la periodista, Roxi (SciFiGirl13), Samantha-Girl Scout, giggleaid, Matsutsu, BadgersRule, divinedragon7, dessyweird51, Ghostboy814, Psycho but fun._

**A quick note: Wow, a lot of you guessed for what the surprise was. For those of you that didn't guess, I'm not going to tell you what the surprise was. And Roxi, don't get yourself in trouble because of me! Just so you all know, I will be replying to reviews for Chapter 8. I've replied to some of you, but I haven't been able to reply to all of you. So, if you want to hear what I have to say about your reviews, review for Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: I Don't Know Who You Are**

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

Danny had the best time ever. Things had gone great, but his elation was overshadowed by his worry for Sam. Something was different, but she wouldn't say what it was. He had a feeling it had something to do with her sight, but blind people stayed blind. Didn't they? He shook his head, gazing up at the stars. He just wished she could see.

His meandering thoughts were interrupted as his Ghost Sense went off, drawing him from his room. He flew through the rain, over the buildings. Plasmius was hovering over the Manson Mansion, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked slowly.

"I've thought of a new way to get you on my side, Daniel." Plasmius flew closer. "Do you know where your little, blind girlfriend is?" Danny didn't speak, sensing a trap. "She's on her way to the bridge, which I've set to collapse in half an hour."

"You're lying!" Danny shouted, firing at Plasmius.

* * *

Sam pulled her coat closer, shivering in the rain. Where was Danny? He _had _called her and asked her to meet her here. It had sounded urgent. Her heart clenched, and she looked in the direction of the raging river. Perhaps he had decided to jump after all. She shook her head, stepping away. No, Danny's life was looking up now. He had not reason to want to die. 

"Sam!" She turned toward his frantic voice. "Sam, get off the bridge! It's a trap!" She heard Danny grunt as someone hit him.

"This is perfect! Now, Daniel, you will watch her die then join me!" She didn't know that voice. It was an evil voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"She's not going to die!"

She heard the two of them fighting, and she gasped as the bridge shook beneath her feet. The railing slipped away from her hand, falling into the river below. She made her way slowly toward the firm ground, but the bridge shook again, violently knocking her feet out from under her. She cried out as a blinding light filled her usually darkened vision and felt herself sliding toward the river.

"Sam, hold on!" she heard Danny shout before the sounds of battle resumed.

She blindly reached for something, anything, to stop her fall. She screamed as she slid off, barely managing to cling onto the edge. "Danny! Danny, I'm slipping!" she screamed, but her hand fell, sending her plummeting toward the angry waters.


	8. I'm With You

**Thanks for the reviews:**_ Samantha-Girl Scout, BadgersRule, luv2bamom, GhostAnn, Let Me Live Without This, shadowedstar213, Ghostboy814, dramaqueen07, simple.pleasure, Psycho but fun, divinedragon7, Black January, gothchic13, The Sleep Warrior, Summers Rage, dessyweird51, lucy, too-morbid-for-words05, LesMiserables, inufan-308, cutereviewgirl._

**A quick note: I'm glad to see my cliffie was such a success. It's nice to know that every once in a while I can write a good cliffie. For those of you interested in seeing my own personal fiction that's not fanfiction, I'm still working on getting a fictionpress account. Thanks all of you for your support during this story. And no, I will not do a sequel. Unless by some miracle, all of you demand one. Which would be really scary...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: I'm With You**

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you

* * *

_

Plasmius was too busy laughing at his triumph to realize Danny had pulled a Fenton Thermos on him until it was too late. "Oh, butter biscuits," he muttered.

Danny threw the thermos aside as he broke into a dive, tucking his arms and legs close to his body so he would fall faster than her. He dropped past her then flipped around and caught her bridal style. She was unconscious, her head falling limply against his chest. He took to the sky, flying slowly in hopes that she would wake up before he got her home.

* * *

The last thing Sam had remembered as she fell was Danny's voice telling her that he would always find her. "I'm with you," he whispered, then darkness covered the brightness that had taken over her blindness.

* * *

She felt arms around her, holding her tightly. A gentle breeze shifted her hair. It had stopped raining. For a moment, she was simply content with that, but then she realized a heartbeat was racing beneath her hand. She opened her eyes and barely stifled a gasp. 

Glowing, emerald green eyes gazed ahead, intent on their goal, and white hair was blown back by the wind, still slightly damp from the rain. He had a strong jaw line and a handsome face even if he was a little…ghostly. He looked down at her then did a double take.

"Sam! Are you okay?" he asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

She recognized the voice that passed his lips. This was Danny in his ghost form. She reached out and touched his cheek, and he smiled, taking that as a sign that she was fine. His smile was breath-taking, reaching all the way up to his eyes that now glowed a happy, lime green. She could see now that he smiled a lot. She could see! Danny had obviously not noticed since he was still flying, looking forward once more.

She turned to look about her, taking in everything, then she turned back to the halfa. "Danny, I can see."

He was so startled, he nearly dropped her. "What? Are you serious?"

She nodded, laughing and hugging him. "I can see the sky. I can see all of Amity Park." She looked up at him. "I can see you."

"That's great!" he said, returning her embrace. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." She smiled shyly, looking up at the boy that carried her. "Danny, would you do me a favor a-and kiss me?" she whispered. "I want to see it." The tips of his ears turned red, but he kissed her quickly on the cheek. She shook her head. "Not there." She grasped his chin in her hand and set her other hand on his shoulder, pushing herself up toward his face. "Here," she whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
